Stuck in the Past
by LuMezenga
Summary: Nicko and Snorri are stuck in the past. Set right after Physik, this follows the two as they try to discover their way back to their Time... And maybe declare their feelings somewhere along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – You Can Count On Me**

Nicko stared at Snorri, who was sitting next to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Of course it's not, you just saved my sister's life," he stated. "I could never thank you enough."

"As a matter of fact, it has just occurred to me."

"What?"

"A way for you to thank me enough," she said with a little smile.

Nicko's eyes widened a bit. He didn't actually think that she would take it that seriously. But, how bad could it be? It was Snorri, after all. He liked her. If Septimus or Jenna were the ones to say that sort of thing, _then_ he would be worried – they could've asked him to do something stupid, some kind of dare.

But, since it was Snorri...

"Really? How?"

"You could tell me exactly _how_ you got lost. It seems to me – and I do not doubt your word, _at all_ – but it is _too much_ of a coincidence, the two of us getting lost."

_Now she got me_, he thought. She _knew_. Well, maybe she didn't, but she was getting suspicious, that he had stayed behind because of her.

"Well, you know... Just went for a quick walk while Sep and Jenna were with Marcellus Pye, and when I came back the **Doors of Time** were already closed," he said, matter-of-factly. "There's no big deal," he added.

"Of course not," she agreed, unable to hide her disappointment for a second.

_How could I even think he did this for me? We barely know each other_, she thought. Still, she felt something when she was around him. She liked him, and felt strange admitting it to herself – almost like there were butterflies flying around her, tickling -, something good and unexpected at the same time.

Nicko saw she got sad for a moment. He felt guilty for lying, but what if he told her the truth? He could not guess how she would react. _Why_ he was so worried about what she thought of him, he didn't know. But he wanted to make it up for her.

"Well," he said, breaking the silence, "let's look for a good place to sleep."

She nodded and stood up with him.

"Tomorrow, we can look for Marcellus Pye," she said.

"Yeah," answered Nicko, but he wasn't sure if Marcellus would or could help them.

"So, where will we sleep?" she asked, looking around. "We certainly _cannot sleep here._"

Nicko smiled at her accent. It was just as adorable as Snorri herself.

"Well, we _certainly cannot,_" he grinned, imitating her. She looked up at him.

"Oh, does my accent bother you?" she frowned, looking upset.

"What? No! I was... joking. I'm sorry, I think your accent is adorable." Then he blushed. _What_ a time to let that out.

"Oh," she said, then smiled, looking a little embarrassed, "thank you."

"I was just..." _telling the truth? No,_ he thought, _if I said so she'd think I like her in _that_ way_.

"Er... you know, making a compliment." Then he suddenly added, "since we'll be staying with each other for a while, I just thought we'd have a nice relationship."

Snorri's face was surprised, when he realized what he had said was ambiguous.

"I meant, a nice friendship... you know."

"Okay," she said rather slowly, recovering from the shock, "let's just walk and find somewhere to spend the night."

"Right," he agreed, deciding not to run his big mouth again or he'd scare the girl away.

They found an abandoned place, which could be called a house if it was in better conditions. Since it was not, it was a floor with a roof.

"Welcome home…" he almost added _sweety_, but he thought of how ashamed he felt earlier, then said, "…Snorri." Her name was fine, too.

"Just hope I never call a place like this 'home'," she muttered thoughtfully. "Mine is already bad as it is."

Nicko, who found a couple of old mattresses, stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Oh," she replied, a little surprised he was even listening, "just that my home is bad enough already, without being this one." She glanced onto the so-called 'house'.

"What's so awful about your home?" asked Nicko, who always had thought 'home' was the best place in the world to return to.

"Well, it's hard to explain," she said, suddenly feeling ashamed. _I _had_ happy times there_, she thought. _I just do not have them anymore_. "My Mom is hard to explain," she concluded.

Nicko thought how hard it would be to have only his mom. And to fight with her all the time, like Snorri apparently did.

He couldn't imagine. He had Mom, Dad, Sam, Edd, Erik, Jo-Jo, Jenna, and recently Septimus to lean on. What would it be like, not being able to count on anyone?

"You can count on me," he verbalized.

"What?"

"I was wondering, it must be hard for you to not be able to rely on anyone, since you and your mom apparently have been fighting." She nodded and he continued, "So I'm just saying you can count on me, if you want to."

"Nicko, that is… so sweet," she said, very much surprised that he had read her thoughts.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I have my moments."

He then sat on both mattresses, just to find out the left one was the most comfortable.

"Snorri, take the left one," he said simply.

"Okay." She had a hint that he was being generous, so she laid down and fell asleep almost immediately after saying:

"Good night, Nicko."

"Good night, Snorri."

...

**A/N: My version of what happened after Physik. I have read Queste, but when I wrote this I hadn't. This was my first fanfiction, so I decided to upload it again - this time, properly edited. I still don't think it's any good, but Nicko and Snorri fluff is always cute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – To Face an Adventure**

She woke up feeling happy. And without knowing why. Then she looked around. Boy, she had slept like a rock. She had also had a wonderful dream, the kind you cannot remember what it was about when you wake up. However, she suspected it had something to do with the boy who was sleeping in the other mattress, only a few feet away.

She looked at him carefully. God, was he cute. His eyes were shut closed, but she knew they were beautiful anyway. His hair was a total mess. She was now standing in the space between the mattresses, trying not to be noisy – for it could wake him up. She started to lean over him a bit, to take a closer look, for his hair was hiding partly his face. She removed a few rebel streaks, which, much to her dismay, woke him up.

"Oh," she widened her eyes and blushed. "Good morning there." _It can't get any more stupid than_ that.

"Hi, Snorri," he grinned at her, noticing how embarrassed she looked.

She then headed off to the so-called 'kitchen', to see if they could get any luck finding food in there. They didn't.

She then turned around to go and tell Nicko they needed food, when she bumped into him – who had just entered the so-called 'kitchen' noiselessly.

"Oops… I'm sorry," she said.

"No, it's totally my fault-"

"Nicko, there is no food," she cut him. "Where are we going to go to get some?" She seemed troubled. "If we find Marcellus Pye, do you think he will help us? Get us some food, shelter?" she asked, hopeful.

He didn't want to exterminate the possibility she was holding on to, but he had to be realistic – maybe, after Nicko's unsuccessful attempt to steal (sorry, _borrow_) the **Keye**, Marcellus wouldn't want to help them.

"Well, we can try," he said, "but we should at least guarantee ourselves a breakfast, we might not find him until lunch-time."

"Yes. You're right. Of course." She appeared to be talking to herself.

As if awakened from a trance, she clapped her hands together and cheerfully said, "Let's get us some breakfast, then."

She walked through the front door like she could solve all the problems of the world at once. She had decided not to whimper around just because she was away from everything she knew, but to do exactly the opposite: to face it all with a brave face – after all, that was an adventure, one of those she longed to live.

Nicko followed her, also determined, but to spend the rest of the day getting to know that girl better. Breakfast was no longer on his priority list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Some Explanation**

First thing they did after a quick discussion about what to do next, they went to the boat house where in their **Time** was ruled by Jannit. Nicko got his Junior Apprenticeship – after a long walk and a long talk, filled with Nicko's curiosity about Snorri. The owner, a man with gentle blue eyes – though not pale blue eyes, such as Snorri's – thought those kids could "ingest some nourishment."

"Could you do me a favor, please?" asked Nicko, as kindly as he could.

"Ask away, m' boy, ask away*****", said the owner.

"You told me we could use some food, right?"

"Uhm?" he asked at the words 'use' and 'food'.

"I mean, ingest nourishment," clarified Nicko.

"Yes, yes…" Then his eyes widened. "Thee still possess the need to ingest nourishment?" He looked at Snorri, who hadn't even finished her breakfast plate.

"No, no," ensured Nicko, who put an arm around the man's shoulder – he wasn't _that_ much taller than Nicko himself - and dragged him away from Snorri's ears.

"You see the girl?" continued Nicko.

"Uh-hum."

"If I could appeal to your good heart, m' friend, I would ask you for a couple of coins so the girl can have a meal later on the afternoon," he said, trying his best to use Old English.

The man's eyebrows went up.

"Is that it?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, yes."

"Of course, m' boy, if thee could wait in the room with thy friend for a minute." He went upstairs.

Snorri, who had finally finished her breakfast – she used to eat very slowly – asked Nicko what had happened.

"Oh, the gentleman said, since he'll be giving me lunch later, and I'll be working here 'til twilight, he'd get you some coins so you can buy lunch somewhere, and won't starve seeking for Pye."

"I do not like pies very much myself, but thank–"

"No, no, no," he laughed at her confusion, "_Marcellus_ Pye".

"Oh," she said, and then started laughing with him, albeit shyly.

After a few seconds, she remembered what she had came there for.

"That's very nice of the man, to think of me," smiled Snorri, who had overheard Nicko's request.

"In the meantime," he said while steps on the stairs were heard, "you go look for Marcellus Pye."

"And if I do not find him?" she asked, after thanking the man with a nod of her head for the money.

"We'll figure that out later on, _if_ that happens," he said, encouraging her, "but I'm sure you'll be able to, Snorri."

She smiled at the sound of her name.

"Okay, then. Thank you very much." Then she left.

If the last sentence was directed to Nicko or to the owner, they'll never know.

Two hours later, all the courage she had when she left the boathouse was gone. She had asked for Marcellus Pye on stores, but she knew where he actually was – inside the Castle. Where she was not allowed to enter.

Snorri then decided to do something. The feeling of being powerless was getting to her nerves. She waited patiently for someone who lived in the Castle to leave. Someone from the staff. She saw a housekeeper taking her green uniform out of some sort of bag and handing it over to the Gate's Keeper – if she was in her **Time**, that _would_ have been the name. She waited for about half an hour to go to the Gate's Keeper and asked for the outfit.

"Excuse me," said the woman.

"I need those so I can attend a big request of the Housekeeper… _Chief_, herself!"

"Of course. However, how will thee prove it?"

Snorri was feeling bad for lying, but hey, she had tried to tell the truth, and they wouldn't let her _near_ Marcellus Pye. She needed his help. Nicko was counting on her.

"Do you want to keep the Housekeeper Chief _waiting_?" she asked, with the most intimidating face she could, emphasizing the word _waiting _– so the Gate's Keeper could conclude that was _not_ a good idea.

"Thee did not answer my question."

"Neither did you… Er, thee."

"What about the other Housekeeper?"

"She was dismissed for the day," lied Snorri, who had little time before the woman came back from her lunch break. "Apparently," she continued, lowering her tone of voice, "she did not do the work properly and made the Housekeeper Chief…" She looked around, as if making sure nobody was listening to them. "…Frown".

"Oh!" exclamated the woman, "okay."

She was in.

After changing clothes, asking around, making beds (apparently she was looking _too _much like a Housekeeper) and explaining the situation to Marcellus Pye after finally finding him, she sighed in relief. She had made it.

"In conclusion, thee must be the beloved one, Slori," he stated.

"Snorri", she politely corrected.

"Yes, yes," he mumbled, not really paying attention, "I have heard the Nicko lad saying something about a girl." He looked at her. "I presume thee be that girl?"

"Oh, yes."

"The one the lad stayed behind for."

"Oh, ye- _What?_" Her eyes were as round as pools.

"Oh, I see it is a shock to thee," he smirked.

"A shock, indeed," Snorri managed to answer.

"Well, no time must be wasted; have thou had the noon meal already?"

"Uhm… Lunch? No."

"I will get you and the lad rooms, and proper clothes," he said, scowling at her housekeeper outfit.

Marcellus was already leaving the room when he suddenly said over his shoulder, "Well, after thou had your meal, thee may rest in one of the bedrooms." He left and then came back to say, "oh, and get the lad."

When he finally left – for the third time – she said to herself in shock, _Oh you bet I will. He owes me some explanation._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Just Tired**

Snorri waited patiently outside the boathouse. It was twilight now. She had to wait until he was done. It was, after all, a matter of respect; he was working.

The door opened. The owner was leaving when he recognized Snorri.

"Thee must be seeking for the Apprentice."

"Yes, indeed." The way of talking in that **Time** was fun to interpret.

"He is still in there, but thee may come in," he said politely.

She insisted on giving the man his money – after all, Marcellus had given her a proper meal - and entered, looking for Nicko immediately. She found him laid down under a suspended boat, probably trying to fix it.

"Nicko?" she called. At the sound of his name, he tried to get up so abruptly, that he hit his head on the boat.

"Ouch," he mumbled, then slided through the floor and got up. "Hey, Snorri," he smiled a little embarrassed at Snorri's worried face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Well, yes," he stated, "I think I'll live."

Snorri half-smiled. He _had_ to be so endearingly funny? It made it hard for her to ignore him when he invaded her thoughts – which, much to her concern, was becoming very frequent.

"I found Marcellus Pye," she said breaking the few-seconds silence which was starting to get awkward.

"You did?" he frowned at her.

"Yes, well, it wasn't easy, but I could not let you down, since you believed in me so much." Then she continued, talking faster so Nicko couldn't have time to interrupt her, "Even if you are skeptical at the notice that I actually did it."

Before he could protest, she told him about Marcellus' offer.

"But that's _wonderful_!" he shouted, suddenly hugging and spinning her around the room. They both started laughing, enjoying the moment for once; after all, it had been the roughest day in a while now.

When he stopped spinning her – but did not let her go -, they stared deep into each other's eyes. All Nicko could think of was, _kiss her! Now, you idiot! Wait, no… Now! It _has_ to be now!_

Snorri was wishing it too, smiling wide, but then she remembered something that had been bothering her all afternoon and her smile was gone.

She unwrapped herself off of Nicko's arms and said, "We should be going now."

"Snorri? What's wrong? I'm sorry if I-" He thought of what to say next. _Almost kissed you_ seemed like a nice one, but there were two problems: one, he didn't know if that was what it felt like for her. Two, he was sorry for hesitating – not for trying.

"Well, I'm sorry if I… if _that_… offended you," he stuttered. "But I didn't mean it to."

She could see he was not sorry – for Nicko was an open book, easy to read – but she did not say anything. She remembered the feeling she had just a minute ago, that was destroyed by the words of Pye in her head… _"Oh, I see it is a shock to thee"._

A shock, indeed. The question was, _why_ did he hide it? Her theory seemed more than plausible: he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He was probably still there at Jenna's request, or he was doing it for his new friend. Friend. Just a friend. It was all she was.

They were now halfway through the Wizard Way, and they remained silent. Nicko could see she was tense, and he did not know why. It was _maddening._ He wanted to help her. Badly.

"Snorri?" he tested, wondering whether she'd answer or not. She did.

"Yes?"

"What… happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just really, _really_, tired."

"Tell you what," he said, trying to cheer her up – also glad that he wasn't ignored – "I can come to the Castle for lunch."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, frowning in curiosity.

"Well…" he said, trying to explain what no one could, "Because I don't want to leave you."

She blinked, as if processing what he had just said.

"You know, leave you… with Marcellus Pye. During lunch. So I can come and make you company."

_Maybe being friends with him will not be that bad, after all,_ she thought. _I'd better get used to it. It is all I am ever going to get_.

"I would love that," she said with a genuine smile.

After dining, each one headed off to their respective bedrooms.

Both Snorri and Nicko had a hard time trying to figure out how to _not_ spend all of their free time thinking about each other.

When she woke up, after bathing and putting on some fancy clothes Marcellus had lent her – they belonged to the Princess, Emerald -, she could not wait to show Nicko how much she regret.

Last night's before-the-actual-sleeping thoughts were very useful, she had finally decided to lean on destiny – oh, how that sounded old-fashioned now – and just see where it all went. She was going to be what he wanted her to be: his friend. And _maybe_ later – yes, the _maybe_ part was hard – it could turn into something else.

However, the poor girl did not find him. Pye informed her Nicko had to leave to work, otherwise he'd get late. But, and here comes the cheerful part, he had left her some flowers he carefully collected from the Castle's Gardens earlier in the morning.

For the rest of the morning, she felt like something was right. She wandered around in the Castle, missing him more than she'd like herself to admit. She then ran into Marcellus, who requested her help.

She did not see Nicko until lunchtime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – I Must Admit It**

When he arrived to have lunch with her, she felt outstandingly happy. She was overwhelmed with joy. I do not know if you ever felt this way towards someone. Ask yourself: have you ever, ever, _ever_ felt so happy just for seeing someone that you could easily hug the wildest lion in the world for thinking he was 'no different than a kitten'? If you ever felt this, you know how Snorri felt that day.

Having lunch with Marcellus Pye's presence was what held her down. Although she was more smiley than often, she waited to show Nicko her gratitude.

After dessert, Pye left to get on with his work, and Nicko calculated they had about ten minutes before going away to work again.

Even though the work as an Apprentice was harder in that strange **Time** – for there was no such thing as _two_ Apprentices – he was quite enjoying it. The only bad thing about it was spending all of his time thinking about Snorri – and that was worrying him a bit. He didn't even think about going back to his own **Time** any more – he just worked faster to have a break so he could see her.

When he noticed Marcellus' absence, he got up his chair, and so did Snorri. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. For a few seconds he felt static, but then – slowly – he started to hug her back.

When they broke apart – very reluctantly, I must add -, Nicko was blushing.

"Erm… not that I didn't appreciate it or anything, but what was that for?" he asked, running one of his hands through his hair.

"The flowers," she said. "And I know. Marcellus told me about, erm, something."

"He told you about the flowers? But I didn't know he knew…" And then it hit him. "You… know?"

"Marcellus mentioned you had the chance to leave, but you chose to stay behind…" she said, a little embarrassed. "Was it… because of me?" she asked, a little insecure.

"I must admit it; I never thought Pye was going to run his big mouth -"

"So it was supposed to be a secret?" she asked, frowning. _What is that supposed to mean?_

"No, no, no. I meant to tell you I just couldn't leave you behind, but Pye took my chance."

"Oh," she stated, feeling a little guilty. "But this was very nice of you. I wouldn't bear to be left behind… That's partly the reason why I jumped through that Glass after you."

"Oh," he said, "I must admit it, Snorri; I never thought you had done it because of me."

"Of course I did, who else would I have done it for?"

"Jenna? Sep?" She totally forgot about them.

"Oh, right. Them," she answered, feeling a little lost. _What can I say now?_

He hugged her, making her feel safe. She buried her face in his chest, for he was taller than her – not much, though – and felt awkwardly nice.

She blushed a little, for physical contact with boys was not something she was used to.

They left, each one headed their way, a little less insecure. They only encountered each other again at dinner.

Marcia Overstrand, a nobody at that **Time**, was getting nervous. No wonder. She was looking for them for _hours_ now.

_I must admit it_, she thought, _this is going to be harder than I thought it would be._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Marcia and Marcellus**

After having a quick discussion with a maid, Marcia made her way through Marcellus' chambers.

"Mr. Pye!" she shouted, in that oh-so-Marcia way.

"Yes?" a very reluctant Marcellus answered her.

"We need to talk!" she said, her voice still louder than necessary.

"Of course, of course. But, forgive me for my ignorance. But who might thee be?"

"I am Marcia Overstrand, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard of my **Time**".

"Hmmm..." Marcellus thought, _this has to be the one in my Apprentice's __**Time**__. She came back? But he already went to his __**Time**__ to brew me my potion-_

"Ahh!" his face lit up. "You must be here to announce Septimus' success!"

"Well, yes – and no."

"I am not sure I quite understand."

"Septimus did achieve his goal – coming back to his **Time** – but he did not bring everyone. Nicko, his older brother, stayed behind... because of a _girl_," she said, the disapproval clear in her voice.

"So... that means... I am dead!"

Marcia felt pity. Poor man, messing around with **Time** is the same as getting too much sun in his head. "I'm afraid that is so."

"Septimus did _not_ brew the potion for me?"

"Well – _what_ potion?"

"Ah, he has not told his Master... _very_ clever."

Marcia, giving up for good on understanding what the man wanted, asked _where_ was Snorri Snorrelssen.

Snorri, awaken by Marcia's continuous shouting, remembered thinking how strange she was. You might be surprised, but most people never quite recover from the shock of being awaken by Marcia.

"Where... is... Nicko?" asked Marcia, gently and slowly.

"I _do_ speak your language," was Snorri's answer.

"Oh, of course you do," said Marcia, at a loss of what to say. "So, where is him?"

"At work."

"He works?"

"Yes. Who are you, if I may ask?"

"The ExtraOrdinary Wizard of Nicko's... hmm... and your... **Time**. Or Septimus' Master. Apparently that's all I am here," she answered a bit unsatisfied, glancing at Marcellus.

"I can take you there after breakfast," Snorri said. But what she really meant to say was, _Is she taking us back? When? Why? Is she trustable?_

"Hmm... Excuse me, Ma'am... But, how do I know you truly are a Witch?"

"ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Well. Perhaps this will convince you," she clapped her hands together and a purple-like kind of flame erupted from her right hand. "But you did good, girl." Snorri was surprised. "The **Darke** Forces can trick children such as yourself."

Even though a "child" wasn't exactly what Snorri would have called herself, she decided to trust that woman. After all, nobody else could know she and Nicko were in the wrong **Time**. Or could they? She shivered. It was impossible. _I'll take her to Nicko... He will be able to recognize her. If she's not who she claims she is... Well. We can figure that out later._

Marcellus interrupted her thoughts with a silly question to Marcia.

"What?" asked Snorri, a bit lost.

"I have just asked this Lady how she **Time-travelled** using **Magyk.**"

"It's an old emergency spell. It takes a lot of energy and power." She seemed a little proud here, "And it only lasts twelve hours. Which is exactly _why_ we need to find Nicko and go back to our Time in..." She looked for a clock, "three hours."

Snorri got up. "So we must go. _Now,_" she said, hurrying and getting all the things she and Nicko had and putting it all in a bag.

Marcia, frowning, was getting suspicious. "Why such hurry?"

_Because if you are not who we think you are, we have plenty of time to escape before you get yourself somewhere else._

"I just want to go home," she said. It wasn't a lie. "I miss my mother." She felt like crying. It was true. It wasn't fun any more. She wanted her home. And her mother. _And_... Nicko. Oh.

_Now I've found myself a problem._

After paying the owner for the bother, and Nicko making sure she was the EOW, and after thanking Marcellus for... well, _everything_, they left that **Time**, overhearing Pye's words:

"But _how_ does she do that?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Hello, Goodbye**

They appear in front of Jenna and Septimus, who immediately run to hug Nicko, as Ullr jumps into Snorri. He feels so overwhelmed he doesn't hear Marcia, who has to repeat the question to make herself heard. She hated that.

"I asked if Snorri would like a boat."

"A boat?" asked Nicko. "What for?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I thought you said you missed your mother, and home. So, I was considering getting your boat released, or, if that isn't possible, maybe rent another boat-"

Nicko didn't hear another thing. He wanted to go back so badly, that he didn't realize it meant Snorri was going back to her country.

"Snorri... why do you have to go?" he asked, looking miserable.

"All the Northern Traders are gone now," said Septimus. "Nick, there is no need for her to stay."

While the truth of these words seemed to hit Nicko in his chest, Jenna decided to intervene. "Well, we're not kicking her out. Snorri, you leave when you want to. Period." The princess-voice of Jenna made people accept her decisions without second thoughts.

"I want to go to sleep." Snorri finally said. "Tomorrow, I shall leave." She looked at Nicko as if apologizing, "I really do miss my mother."

_Hello, goodbye_, thought Nicko.

Snorri woke up the next morning feeling a little better. She had done something not very Snorri-like; she cried herself to sleep. _I am about to really come back. I can still visit Nicko, or he could visit me. It wouldn't be the same thing, but... at least for now, it is the only option. _

After bathing and putting on a princess' dress – Jenna had probably given as a goodbye present – she got lost. A maid found her and led her to the breakfast table.

When she entered the room, everybody stopped talking and seven heads turned to face her. With the pale blue eyes a bit wide, she made her way to the only empty chair, between Jenna and Nicko.

Septimus, who seemed to remember where his manners were, introduced the girl to the three heads she haven't met: Maxie's, Sarah's, and Silas'.

"And you already know me, Marcia, Nick and Jen," he concluded.

"Yes," she answered. Then, feeling the urge to add _anything_, _at all_, to the conversation, "Very pleased to meet you. Hmm, Nicko has told me lots of things about you."

"Only bad things, I hope," said Silas, laughing. Snorri smiled a bit and suddenly felt comfortable. The rest of the breakfast flew, and soon everybody formed a line to say their farewells.

First, there was Jenna, who pulled Snorri into a hug. Both girls smiled at each other and Jen asked once more if Snorri wouldn't like to stay for a few more days. Then, whispering in her ear, she added, "Because I know one of my brothers will very much enjoy if you say yes." Snorri, sadly, replied in a low voice, "It would only push things. It's best to say goodbye now, while it's..." She thought about what, exactly, it was. "...Nothing".

Then, Septimus shook her hand, with a "I hope you have a nice journey back." Snorri also shook Marcia's and Silas' hands. What surprised her, though, was Sarah. When Snorri approached, she pulled the girl into a motherly hug. She also whispered in her ear, "You, little lady, and your mom, are both welcome to stay here, to _move_ here if you'd like. Don't think I didn't notice my son's desolation yesterday, and the way he looks at you. I don't want either of you to lose that."

"I'll think about it," was her answer. But inside, she was, _Really? Really? If I get my mom to move, I can stay with her _and_ Nicko. I'd miss my home, but I'd miss Nicko more... Wouldn't I?_

Nicko is the next in line. They look at each other for a second, and then hug. You may think a hug is nothing, but Nicko seemed to want to squeeze the life out of Snorri. He almost broke to tears. Let us not mention he had, last night. Before going away, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. So she, Ullr and her bag showed their way out themselves.

After a minute watching the closed door, Nicko felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sarah's.

"What, on Earth, are you waiting for?"

With a smile, he ran after Snorri.

Snorri was fighting herself. _You will not cry. You cannot. You have to be strong._ But she was loosing the battle. A big tear was slipping throughout the right side of her face. Her boat, Alfrun, was almost ready to sail, after being **Magykally** transportated. Waiting for Ullr to come aboard, she heard someone calling her name. _It can't be..._

"SNORRI!" Nicko shouted again, actually running this time. She smiled, but then she got sad again. He was making the goodbye even harder for her.

"SNORRI," he shouted, finally jumping aboard.

"What is it, Nicko?" she asked, determined not to let her emotions show. He held her hand.

"Snorri."

"Nicko."

"Please don't leave."

"You know I have to."

"I could go with you."

"And stay away from your family? You just got back. Let's be reasonable."

"What if..." an idea was forming in his head, "...I go with you, get your mother, and bring you two to live with us in the Castle?"

Snorri was speechless. _Do I mean that much to him?_

So, the unavoidable happened.

He leaned in and kissed her.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Six Months Later**

She didn't blush any more when he held her hand in public. Sarah had long conversations with Alfrun, and soon enough they were friends. Nicko had already taken Snorri to the Forest to meet the inhabitants of the Heap Camp. They made a bit of fun of Nicko at first, but they soon liked Snorri. They both had a really hard time convincing Alfrun to move over, but when she finally did, her decision was not regretful. She had never seen her daughter so happy before. It was worth it, and it helped both women to feel safe with Olaf Snorrelssen's ghost hanging around.

Their first meeting was too deep and personal to describe. Even a narrator must give people some privacy, at times.

Nicko and Snorri had known each other so well throughout the last six months that they could communicate whole sentences by reading each other's expressions.

Snorri woke up, aware of the fact that it had been six months ago that she had had her first kiss, and found flowers expecting her.

"Oh, _Nicko,_" she sighed, smiling to herself.

**A/N: I reposted this fic – it was my first EVER attempt of writing, and even though it's a little thing, I felt bad for deleting it afterwards. I lost the reviews I had, but that's life, you know. I forgot the disclaimer. Angie Sage is the creator of the Magykal world and its characters, I am not. 'Queste' was released here in Brazil, and I was disappointed to see my fic did NOT come true! Still, the book was awesome. It left me wanting more! I'd like to thank LuFabbro for encouraging me to write even though I know I suck. And a special thanks to you, who for some reason is still reading this AN, review if you feel like it, or if you feel like I deserve it, or if I made any Grammar or Spelling mistakes, for English is CLEARLY not my first language. XOXO**


End file.
